Lost in the world of confusion
by noneofurbeezwax
Summary: what happens when Sasuke and Naruto have twins? plz read I suck at summarizing
1. main character

Main Character:

Name: Nami Uchiha (twin sis of Sasuke)-me

Age: 13 turning 14

Rank: Chunnin

Eye Color: Black (changes color when mood changes)

Sharigan-mixed colors (3 dots)

Blue-calm red-angry orange-annoyed purple-playful black-normal yellow-excited mixed-using Sharigan

Hair color: black with blue, red and green highlights

Personality: tomboy and sometimes a outcast. Quiet and shy (around people that she doesn't know) Nice, but sarcastic and people take it the wrong way. Usually calm unless someone gets her mad. Is very close to Sasuke and is the only one who can get on his soft side. Also, she like teasing and playing pranks on people, but when she has to be serious she becomes serious. She hates her older brother Itachi and wants revenge like Sasuke. She trains herself to the limit, but likes to be lazy a times.

Clothes: Wears all black and red and hates ANYTHING pink and doesn't wear dresses or skirts only skorts. She wears a black and red shirt that says "Is the world really that simple?" She wears a black skort with the Uchiha sign on the side and chains all around it. Her shoes are black army shoes. Her headband id on her right ankle.

Enemies:

Sakura

Ino

Friends:

Hinata-Easy tot talk to and help each other with problems

Neji-has a huge crush on him

Izllana Uzumaki (friends made up character Naruto's twin sis)

Sasuke-twin sis and very close no matter how different they are

Shikamaru-likes to look at the clouds with him and be lazy and is very easy to talk to.

Naruto-likes to play pranks on people with him


	2. emotions taking over

Some things I need to add for the eyes: gray-sad green-surprised, magenta-embarrassed, sky blue- surprised

Nami was walking home from training. Suddenly, someone punched her and she got really mad. Nami took the fist of the person, twisted it, punched them in the stomach, and gave them a bloody nose. Nami was satisfied because the person was Sakura and she hated Sakura because she was annoying, liked her brother Sasuke, and was weak.

"Nami calm down your eyes are really red." Neji touched her from behind and pleaded. Secretly, Nami had a crush on Neji, but the only two people that knew were Sasuke and Izllana,

"But Neji she was the one who started it and I hate her SO much. Nami complained. He looked at her with angry eyes and gave her the control- your- anger- next- time- and- I- hate- her- too- but- come- on look. Nami breathed in and her eyes turned black again.

"Well see you during our next training." Nami waved good-bye and also yelled "Hope you have a good time with your girlfriend!" She teased and her eyes turned purple. When Nami finally arrived home, it was dark and just the way she liked it. As she walked in, the house, she had a flashback.

Flashback:

_Nami and Sasuke heard some screaming and ran to the room to see their parents dead. The person was right in front of them and suddenly Nami and Sasuke found out it was Itachi who killed their parents and they trusted him!_

End of flashback…

Nami fell to her knees crying and her eyes turned red not gray. The lights turned on and she saw her brother Sasuke rubbing his eyes and wondering what is happening.

"Nami-

"It's nothing." She assured him by hiding her emotions and her eyes turned to their normal color.


	3. anger and love?

"Nami I know something is wrong you can't fool me. You are able to fool other people, but not me!" Sasuke yelled with anger and concern in his voice.

"I HAD A FLASHBACK OF THE DAY OUR PARENTS DIED!" Nami roared and her eyes were red and orange. She stood up, stomped away angry and annoyed at her brother. Sasuke sighed because usually his sister wasn't like this and she was also usually calm.

_"I wonder what's wrong with her today I understand the flashback part, but I don't understand why she was angry and annoyed at me." Sasuke thought. _He slightly opened the door to see Nami listening to "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. Nami always listened to a certain song depending on her mood. From the song, Sasuke knew that his sister was mad and somewhat sad.

"_Why did I just do that I didn't have any right to be mad at my brother Sasuke Uchiha! I mean I could be mad at other people, but I didn't have to take it out on him." _Nami turned off her ipod and walked to the door and accidentally kissed Sasuke.

"I didn't mean it!" The both screamed and Nami's eyes turned magenta. Sasuke and Nami both slightly blushed, which was weird, because they never blushed around each other. Surprisingly, she put her arms around his neck and her eyes turned purple so he knew Nami was playing with him.

"Sasuke my twin, I'm sorry for what I did will you take me as your bride?" Nami teased and she put a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Yes my lovely bride I'll be your husband." Sasuke played with Nami by putting his arms around her waist. "Care to dance?" His sister's eyes were still purple, but had a little pitch of magenta. Nami let go and ran to her room to put on something slow to dance to. As they were dancing, the two of them locked into each other's eyes and thought of how alike they were and without each other they wouldn't survive. Looking into Nami's eyes he could see that her eyes were mixed with purple, magenta, and sky blue.

"Nami why are you embarrassed to dance with your own brother? Sasuke wondered and teasing her at the same time.


	4. admitting their love

Nami slightly blushed, and looked away because her eyes turned magenta.

"_Damn what the hell is wrong with me? Do I have a thing for my brother or what? No, it can't be maybe my emotions are messing with me because I have feelings for NEJI!" _Nami thought

_"Wow what is happening to her she usually never blushes by me." Sasuke wondered._

_"_Uh-I actually don't know everything is confusing me right now." Nami admitted.

"I know who you like so you don't have to explain and it's probably your emotions." He explained and kissed on the forehead like he did every night and Nami would kiss his cheek.

"Good night I promise I won't be like this tomorrow." Nami swore on her heart and her eyes turned normal.

"Yeah let's hope good night sis." He turned off thw lights and walked into his room.

The next morning…

Nami woke up to see Izllana with Naruto in their house.

"Hey Izllana what are you doing here so early?" Nami questioned.

"Naruto wanted to talk to you for some reason." Izllana answered.

"Ok so what do you want?" Nami questioned with her arms on her hips.

"Uh well-

"He likes you!" Izllana blurted out.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have feelings for someone else not you." Nami said dreamily. Naruto looked down at his feet his heart was broken, but maybe he could win her heart (Like he cared). Sasuke heard three people talking so he walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes to see Nami, Naruto, and Izllana.

"What's this all about?" Sasuke wondered glancing at Nami. Nami's eyes turned magenta for a bit, but turned back to their normal color.

"I came her to reveal my feelings, but sadly she doesn't like me." Naruto admitted slightly blushing. (But he only liked her 5 out of 100)

_"Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass! Why couldn't he just stuck with Sakura and not develop feelings for my sis!"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_"Now hat?! Naruto is going to heart broken, but you never know he might still have feelings for Sakura, and not me." _Nami thought.

"Well I'm going to leave." Naruto said good- bye and smiled at Nami.

"Bye Naruto and I am sorry for disappointing you and I'll see you later Izllana!" Nami yelled as her eyes slightly turned gray.

"Nami try to control your emotions and are you better?" Sasuke hugged her from behind and made her eyes turn purple.

"I don't know I was thinking about it and I have feelings for you." She admitted and her eyes turned magenta as Nami blusher bright red. "And not for Neji."

"Well I don't know sis cause I do love you." Sasuke was shocked. Nami kissed him on the lips, but suddenly Izllana and Naruto broke in. Izllana was speechless, but she understood her best friend because she had feelings like that for Naruto and Izllana slammed the door do they wouldn't interrupt them.

"See Naruto we don't have to hide our love." Izllana kissed his cheek. The truth was that Naruto liked Nami, nut he LOVEDIzllana more than a twin sister and how they wouldn't have to hide it.


	5. The end

"I thought I was going to be sick when Naruto said that." Sasuke made a disgusted face.

"Come on Sasuke don't be like that." Nami pleaded her eyes were slightly gray.

"Tell me why you have feelings for me when you thought you had feelings for Neji?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well I thought about it and what happened yesterday and even though you're my brother I have feeling for you." Nami answered and her eyes turned normal with a bit of yellow. Sasuke kissed Nami on the cheek and spinned her around in a playful way.

"Sis your lucky you can get on my soft side." Sasuke whispered to her ear and kissed her cheek again.

"Sasuke why did you pick me?" Nami questioned looking down at the floor and at her feet. Sasuke thought that she kind of looked like Hinata.

"I would never choose a stupid fan girl and you're the only one that can relate to me. They only want me for my looks and you're beautiful." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke everything is so damn confusing!" Nami blurted out and fell tot the ground crying. This time Nami controlled her feelings and her eyes stayed black.

"I see you can control your eyes, but please don't be like this Nami. I don't care what other people say and if they have a problem they will have to watch out because I'm going to KILL them." Sasuke offered. His twin sister4 looked into his big black eyes. Nami smiled and hugged him tightly crying softly on his chest. Someone knocked on the door and Sasuke opened it to see Neji.

"Where-

"Right there." Sasuke pointed to Nami. Neji ran to her wondering what happened.

"Nami-

"Sorry I didn't come to training I'll go get ready and NEVER mention this to ANYONE! Nami wiped her eyes and went to her room and came out wearing her black army boots and her headband on her ankle. Today she didn't wear her skort she wore black baggy paints with chains, the Uchiha sign on the side, and skulls on the bottom. Also, her shirt was different because it said "The world will be destroyed by me!" Her black hair with green, blue, and red highlight was down which made her even more beautiful. Neji and Sasuke were both surprised at how she looked.

"You look beautiful!" Neji blurted out.

"Don't even try your luck. I have feelings for someone else and not you." Nami snapped. Neji and Nami left for training and waved good-bye, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and passionately kissed her for the first time they shared tongues.

"Is thi-

"Yup you have a problem I'll kill you!" Nami threatened with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh are you challenging me to a fight?" Neji questioned sarcastically.

"Sure let's fight during our training." Nami suggested.

"Uchiha against Hyuuga." Sasuke added.

"Bye see you later." Nami softly touched his cheek and kissed it.

"Um I forgot to mention Hinata is coming." Neji said.

"Oh then Sasuke will come too." Nami was excited as she took her brother out of the house

At the training grounds…

"Let's do girls against boys." Sasuke suggested and smirked at Nami.

"Oh it's on you guys are going to get your asses kicked! Come on let's start!" Nami challenged.

"Sharigan!" Sasuke and Nami yelled at the same time.

"Barukugan!" Neji yelled with Hinata. Nami turned to Hinata with an evil look on her face and Hinata nodded.

"Uchiha how come your sister's Sharigan is different?" Neji wondered.

"It's because her eyes change color by emotion, but when she uses Sharigan they mix." Sasuke explained.

"Done blabbing already?" Hinata was impatient.

"_What's got into her maybe she wants to prove she's strong. Nami looks stronger than ever." _Neji thought. Suddenly, Neji got punched in the face by Hinata and fell to the ground.

"What the-

"Not ready? Wow you got punched by a girl now you have a huge bruise." Sasuke laughed.

"I should have been able to see that, but that's weird because I didn't." Neji talked to himself.

"Awwww baby gonna cry come to momma let momma help." Nami joked in a baby voice.

"OH NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Neji snapped.

"OH NO YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Nami mimicked. Neji tried to hit her with his chakra, but missed and was hit by Nami and Hinata combined from behind. Suddenly, Itachi appeared in front of them.

"ITACHI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nami snapped stepping closer to her older brother.

"OH LITTLE SIS TRYING TO PROVE SHE'S TOUGH." Itachi teased.

"STOP IT DAMMIT AND TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE DAMMIT!" Nami screamed.

"I need someone to be by my side and help me at killing people and you popped in my head." Itachi explained pointing to Nami.

"She's nothing like you!' Sasuke argued.

"Oh really brother? Take a closer look at her." Itachi demanded.

"NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Nami repeated chakra flowing through her and ready yo hit her older brother.

"Sis see you're like me." Itachi walked up to Nami and punched her.

"Oh I'm going tot kill you for killing our parents you damn BASTARD!" Nami started charging at her brother, but he grabbed her fists and tried to hit Nami, but she dodged it.

"I'm taking you with little sis." Itachi laughed.

"Sasuke no!" Were the last words Nami yelled before disappearing with Itachi.

**What will happen? It's your choice so whatever ending you make up then it's your choice.**


End file.
